O começo do fim HPGW
by Eduarda Dutra
Summary: uma one de um dia pós guerra


O começo do fim

Harry abriu os olhos naquela manhã e encarou o teto da sua antiga cama de Hogwart, aquele lugar era o seu lar. Colocou os óculos e foi até janela e viu a destruição do castelo. Não fazia nem vinte quatro horas que ele e os amigos estavam lá fora batalhando para finalmente acabar com aquele terror que viviam nós últimos anos. Voldemort finalmente nunca mais iria fazer nada.

Ainda olhando aquelas planícies do castelo, sentiu algo do peito se sentir aliviado, pela primeira vez percebeu que não havia um louco querendo matá-lo que ele poderia viver e ser feliz. Nunca iria esquecer as mortes daqueles que lutaram para construir a paz que ele faria de tudo para permanecer assim. Ele devia isso a eles, realizaria o seus sonhos e nunca deixariam o mundo mágico esquecerem aqueles verdadeiros heróis.

Ele podia ser o menino que sobreviveu, mas sozinho não seria nada sem eles, aquelas pessoas era a razão da vitoria, elas nunca desistiram e sempre acreditaram que o amor venceria no final. Mas apesar das palavras nobres e das promessas que Harry pensava, sentia triste por ele, seus amigos. Remo nunca poderia criar seu filho, Fred nunca mais riria, Tonks não iria mais deixar cair algo ou até mesmo Snape nunca mais iria criticá-lo de arrogante igual ao seu pai.

O som da porta acordou o garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos rebeldes do seu pensamento, lá estavam seus melhores amigos Rony e Hermione, sorrindo para ele.

- Oi – falou sorrindo, os dois amigos tinham as mãos dadas, "Finalmente" pensou

- Eu deveria lhe matar – falou Hermione – que historia é essa de se fingir de morto? - falou amiga braba arrancando risos dos dois garotos

- Não ia deixar vocês tão facil assim – comentou Harry

- A mamãe mandou te chamar para comer – falou Rony e logo adquiriu uma expressão de tristeza – logo vai começar os funerais.

Todos que morreram naquela guerra foram enterrados num ilha no meio do lago negro, os heróis do mundo magico. Lagrimas de tristeza pelos mortos se misturavam com o sorriso daqueles que viveriam. Harry sabia que era culpa dele e não conseguiria assistir seus amigos enterrados e sendo parabenizado. Com isso resolveu dar uma volta no lago, aquele lago que já pressionou tanta coisa durante aqueles anos que o castelo esteve em pé, amores, tristeza, medo, insegurança, competições, guerra, morte, sorrisos, amizade.

Harry não olhava para onde ia, seus pés pareciam saber o caminho e logo entendeu o poque. Eles o guiam para Gina, que estava sentada numa pedra olhando o lago. Harry sabia que devia toma uma decisão agora e ela refletiria no seu futuro, na sua alegria. Porque ele a amava, mas também era culpado pelas lagrimas que caiam no olhos da sua ruival.

Logo os olhos verdes vivos se encontram com o castanho e ali não precisava de palavras para entender o que ambos sentiam. Gina sentia aliviada por ele estar vivo, se sentia triste pela morte do irmão, feliz por te sobrevivido e apreciava com a decisão se iria ou não permanecer do lado daquele que sempre foi o dono do seu coração. Ele se sentia em um conflito interno ficar com ela poderia ser egoísmo da sua parte, ele não a merecia, fizera a sofre.

- Não adianta se culpa Harry – falou a ruiva se aproximando – Você não tem culpa de nada. Talvez a única culpa que você tem e de finalmente nos livrar de Você-sabe-quem

- Eu tenho outra culpa Gina – falou se aproximando – sou egoísta de mais – e a beijou. Um beijo diferente do que deram, era tão cheio de sentimento sufocados pela distancias, problemas, necessidade e o amor que sentia – Eu te amo Gi – falou ele olhando dentro dos olhos da garota – e sou egoísta de mais de viver sem você – E a beijou novamente, só que dessa vez o desejo que sentiam ganhou força.

O garoto a segurava possessivamente pela cintura colando seu corpos, a garota por sua vez se agarrava em seu pescoço o prendo ali como se necessitava dele para viver. Logo Gina sentiu o chão em suas costas, mas não ligou muito, ela o queria. Ela precisava dele.

As mãos de ambos corriam querendo decorar cada pedacinho do corpo do outro, se beijavam com paixão, ternura e desejo. Cada gesto era carinhoso.

- QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA ? – berrou um ruivo muito irritado

- Fica quieto Rony – reclamou Hermione tentando segurar o seu namorado, mas o estrago já tinha sido feito. Harry e Gina se separaram ofegantes e corados, mas permaneciam juntos.

- Rony..- começou o moreno a falar

- RONY? VOCÊ ESTAVA SE AGARRANDO COM A MINHA IRMÃ – berrou

- E você devia estar fazendo o mesmo com a Mione – falou a Gina irritada – e assim que se faz irmãozinho – e beijou o Harry de forma apaixonante – Viu? - debochou – Posso fazer de novo – Hermione ria, Rony não sabia se matava a irmã ou o amigo, Harry estava entre o riso e o pasmo – Vamos Harry

- VOCÊS NÃO VÃO AO LUGAR NENHUM – berrou Rony

- Hermione agarra ele logo – pediu a Gina quando saiu correndo junto com Harry

Os dois estavam embaixo de uma laranjeira quando finalmente pararam de brincar de pega-pega, Harry sabia que nunca esqueceria daquela garota, como alguém pode esquecer da sua vida?

- Eu te amo Gina – falou o garoto

- Eu também – comentou a menina – ontem, hoje e sempre – deu um selinho nele

- O que acha de casamento Gi? - perguntou Harry

- Pensando em casar senhor Potter? - questionou a ruiva

- Apenas se você se tornasse a senhora Potter – e a beijou. Não precisava daquela resposta hoje, mas sabia que aquele pedido nunca iria mudar a amava por toda a eternidade.


End file.
